Talk:Shiraitodai High School
Were exactly was the line-up stated? I know Teru vanguard and Awai captain is obvious, but the other's haven't been announced yet. Unless i'm missing something. :Anime-RG's translation of Round 69 of the Saki manga was kinda awkward. "Main battlefield" was originally 中堅, which is the middle or lieutenant match. Because Takami Shibuya was shown in the previous page, we can deduce that she is in the lieutenant's seat. The remaining two have not been confirmed, so I have reverted that information. Arsonal 04:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) : 2 of the 5 spots are known. The 3 remaining spots come from two sources. In the manga, when the Shiraitodai members are first named, they are named in a specific (reverse) order, which matches the 2 known spots. And again, in the anime, the team lines up in the stadium in the episode 25 preview in an order that matches the 2 known spots. (The other episode 25 clip also matches.) Both of those sources, which match each other and the 2 known spots, give the 3 remaining spots. Chances are high that the order given is accurate, but I'll put "unofficial" there just in case it's all a coincidence or they decided to make a late change. ChrisH8 04:40, May 28, 2012 (UTC) ::What you see in episode 25 can not always be trusted. If that is indeed the correct order, then Kiyosumi, Rinka,i and Eisui members are shown in the wrong order in the anime. There isn't enough consistency to suggest that what you see in the anime is the correct order for Shiraitodai's lineup. Arsonal 05:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Two sources were given. And, the added edit stating that the lineup is unofficial makes my contribution correct. Whether the lineup itself is correct or not at this point isn't even that important. What's more important at this point is procedure and respect for someone's else contributions. It is non-sensical to do a double revert on someone who gave sources for the contribution and is the only contributor at this time who adds references to articles. If you wish to be helpful, you can fix the tile template, or at least reply in your blog as to source of the delay so that we can go in another direction if needed. A response was out of simple courtesy is long overdue. ChrisH8 06:39, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Whether the lineup is correct or not is exactly the point of this conversation. The fact that an outside editor has raised his/her concern over your information is enough grounds for intervention. There is no benefit in providing information if the information itself is incorrect and is based on sources which do not even support your argument. Please do not deviate from the topic at hand. Arsonal 09:33, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Once presented with the anonymous question, if anything, you should've written "unoffical lineup" yourself. Instead, you reverted my edit and left your own edit, which was also questioned, intact. And you continue to do so again and again. :::::: You continue to act against Wikia's recommendations. I copied Wikia's help information to your talk page, including one part which I pointed out to you before, in the hopes that such problems won't occur again. :::::: You were presented with two sources that support the information given. I already explained how both sources support the lineup. Shiraitodai's episode 25 lineup, which appears twice, both match both Teru's and Awai's positions. The order in which the characters are introduced in the Saki manga also match both Teru's and Awai's positions in reverse. And all those sources match each other. I'm not guaranteeing that the information presented in correct, rather that it is supported by two sources and as such is an unofficial lineup. Just like you can't guarantee your own edits. As a matter of fact, I've previously replaced many of your errors with correct information. I did not revert your edits, I replaced them with correct/better information. The only time I've had to revert your edits is when you, like now, went deletion happy. ChrisH8 12:34, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :::: I'll say it again, this should've been resolved by simply adding "unofficial lineup" to the article. Once our sources were given, the issue should've been completely resolved. The information here is freely given. It is not being forced down anyone's throats. If someone wants to ask a question, that's fine. Such a question, however, should not be automatically read as a challenge. Whomever questioned the sources should be satisfied with the answers given in combination with the edited in disclaimer. The lineup should be revealed in a few weeks, and thus a reference doesn't need to added to this article, not that I would oppose one being added. :::: I'm recognizing an old issue that has appeared again. Perhaps it's time to revisit the front page and remove the part about this being an "encyclopedia". It seems to be rare for wikis to call themselves encyclopedias. Potential new users should not be intimated from contributing due to some unnecessary standard. Besides, the front page feels like it's in need of an upgrade. A related "About" page also needs to be done. ChrisH8 15:32, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Some fun tidbits Ritz's blog posts reveal that Shiraitodai is apparently a school that employs dormitories. However, they allow the students to return to their homes any time they want. Nice bit of info, but I don't really see the right spot to place it in the article. Ju~su (talk) 17:17, December 15, 2013 (UTC) That's like her Shindouji reveal. It has similar info but i'm not sure where to place them. Maybe add it as Trivia to the school section? King-Slayer (talk) 18:20, December 15, 2013 (UTC)